What Else Could Go Wrong 2: A Day With Percy J
by PeacexLovexPercabeth
Summary: After ruining Percy's date the gods decide to make it up to him by letting him spending one day with each of them.Will Percy have the most memorable Spring break or will he be signing his death contract? SEQUEL TO WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG.
1. Announcement

**Well, I got a lot of positive reviews on What Else Could Go Wrong, so I decided to make a little sequel. This is called What Else Could Go Wrong 2: A Day With Percy Jackson. In this story the gods try to make it up to Percy for ruining his first date with Annabeth to let him spend a day with the all powerful gods of Mount Olympus.**I don't think this has ever been done before so please tell me if it has.** Do NOT read if you have not read the first story. ENJOY! =)**

**Percy**

Percy walked into the throne room of Mount Olympus extremely nervous. He was sweating in places he never thought he could sweat. What did the gods want with _him_? He was just a 16-year old demigod who wasn't even supposed to be born. Percy kept thinking the negative. What if they had summoned him to incinerate? Or what if Ares was granted permission to kill him in front of all of them for entertainment? Or worse: they probably summoned him to dress him up in Aphrodite's clothes and put on her makeup and perfume to get a good laugh, it would be Hermes's idea.

In all his nervousness Percy found the courage to walk into the throne room, wearing a confident face. What he saw didn't really surprise him. They were all sitting on their thrones but all doing something different. Athena was eyeing him suspiciously, Ares was grinning at him evilly and sharpening his knife, Artemis was looking at him with an encouraging smile (Gods, was he happy that Artemis liked him), Apollo was listening to music on his iPod but when he saw Percy the Sun God gave him a thumbs up with a blinding white smile, Hermes was smiling at him mischievously with a little glint in his eyes, Aphrodite was putting on Cover Girl Lash Blast though Percy didn't see why, her eyelashes were long and perfect-looking, but when Aphrodite saw him she smiled beautifully and winked which made drool form in Percy's mouth, Hera was sitting on her throne looking extremely bored, Hephaestus was taking apart a house phone and putting it together again, Hades was watching 1000 ways to die on a mini TV that Hephaestus made him, Dionysus was eating strawberries, Poseidon smiled evilly and threw a starfish at him as a little father-son prank, Zeus looked extremely serious, Demeter was lecturing Hades on the importance of cereal, and Hestia was tending the fire occasionally looking up and smiling at him. In other words they were in a good mood.

Percy bowed. The gods waited for Zeus to say something.

"Good afternoon, Perseus Alvin Jackson," Zeus greeted seriously. Apollo straightened in his throne.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait..." Apollo continued. He said about 40 waits when Artemis finally slapped him.

"Sorry I zoned out for a while, thanks, sis," Apollo said to Artemis. Artemis smiled.

"Oh you're welcome, I like slapping you," she replied.

"You're middle name is Alvin?" Ares asked, laughing uncontrollably, "Where are the Chipmunks?"

Poseidon threw a crab at Ares. Seriously, Percy thought, What is it with Dad throwing sea creatures at people today?

"Don't make fun of my son," Poseidon said sternly,"And Alvin is a nice name. He looks a little like an Alvin, doesn't he?"

Aphrodite studied Percy which made his stomach do a cartwheel.

"Well, if you look at him closely he _does_ look like an Alvin. He's cute like an Alvin," Aphrodite said, flashing him a dazzling smile. She looked way beyond drop dead gorgeous. Today she went with long red hair curled like a princess's and dazzling baby blue eyes. She was wearing light makeup so she looked natural but still extremely stunning and elegant. She looked great, really, really great. He probably would've been at a lost for words if the other gods weren't in the room. He couldn't make a fool of himself.

"I certainly agree," Artemis said. All of the gods gasped.

"Artemis agreeing with Aphrodite? SHE'S ON CRACK I TELL YOU, !" Apollo yelled out, waving his hands around crazily as he said the unnecessarily long "crack". Artemis slapped him.

"Thanks, sis,"he said.

"No prob," Artemis replied.

"Can we please get back to the point of this?" Zeus asked, impatiently. He made a mental note to himself: never say Percy Jackson's full name to the gods."Anyway Percy, you were summoned here because of what happened in February on a special first date with the daughter of Athena." Athena snorted. She was _still_ bitter about Percy and Annabeth being together.

"Uh, yeah," Percy replied in a voice that sounded like he was trying not to curse, "When you guys pulled pranks on us at Branch Brook Skating Ring."

"Oh, Percy," Aphrodite laughed, "You and Annabeth were still totally cute together! PERCABETH FOREVER!"

"Okayyy," Zeus continued, looking at Aphrodite like she was insane, "That was extremely immature of us. Gods should behave better than that except for Hermes who practically the god of pranks and Aphrodite who was every right to mess with someone's love life, since she is, after all, the goddess of love."

"And proud of it," Aphrodite pointed out.

"Yes," Zeus said, "We are going to make it up to you, Perseus."

"Really, how?" Percy asked, sounding a little excited.

"You are going to spend a day with US!" Zeus answered.

Percy screamed like he was going to die which Ares would've loved to see.

"Dang kid," Ares said.

"Seriously, sea spawn what are you trying to do? Give us a godly headache?" Athena groaned.

"What the hell is in _your_ cereal?" Demeter asked.

"Percy it won't be that bad," Aphrodite and Artemis said at the same time.

"GRAB SOMEBODY SEXY TELL EM HEY! GIVE ME EVERYTHING TONIGHT **(AN: LOVE THAT SONG)**!" Apollo sang. Artemis slapped him.

"What the heck is so bad about singing that song?" Apollo asked her, rubbing his now red cheek.

"Nothing it's just fun to slap you," Artemis answered.

"So how is that going to work, exactly?" Percy asked.

"Well we understand that you have spring break," Zeus explained,"So each day one Olympian will meet with you and introduce themselves. They will then spend the day with you. Once every Olympian has spent a day with you, you will spend your Spring break however you want to. Now go back to your school."

As Percy left Olympus he thought about what kind of flowers he would want most at his funeral...

**What did you think? Like it? Dislike it? Love it? Hate it? Please review and give me your opinion. About my other story: She's the Answer: I thought since when do I start doing serious stories and deleted it. **


	2. Athena Fights A Spanish Beyotch

**So, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Yep, Athena's first.**

"Percy Jackson, I know you're awake in there!" the goddess of wisdom's annoying voice yelled at me. She knocking loudly on my apartment door. She didn't seem to care that my parents and cousin were sleeping in there. I tried to ignore her. I rolled over on my stomach, burying my face in my pillow. But nothing could drown out Athena's yelling.

"Percy Jackson I am a frikin goddess and you will open this door before I incinerate it!" Athena continued. Percy still didn't open the door, regardless of the threat.

"Percy Jackson, you have until the count of three to open this door before I incinerate it!" Athena went on. Oh my gods, Percy thought. Didn't she ever quit? Oh right! No! Percy didn't really care if Athena incinerated his door. But Athena was someone who didn't wanna make your enemy so Percy reluctantly rolled himself out of bed and opened the door. Athena looked spitting mad. He tried to imagine if he didn't know her and he saw her at his door with that expression on her face. He would probably lock all of the locks on his door and run into the closet with a knife, prepared for the worse.

Yep. That's how scary she looked.

"You idiot," Athena said, sounding a lot like Annabeth but meaner and more serious, "I've been knocking on your door for 10 minutes."

"Yeah, I know. People were trying to sleep you know," Percy said, like that should be totally obvious. Well it should have, seeing as it was 7:00 a.m. in the morning. Athena was about to get mad when a small girl who looked about age 5 walked out in footsie pajamas, looking extremely adorable. It was Percy's younger cousin on Paul's side of the family, Jaycee.

"Pewrcy, what's going on? Whose that pretty lady with the black hair?" Jaycee asked in her cute little girl voice. Athena softened a bit. The young girl looked so much like Annabeth when she was five, with her short blonde hair in pig tails. Athena almost felt bad for waking her up. Percy picked Jaycee up.

"It's okay, Jaycee, she's not going to hurt you...hopefully," Percy told her. It was obvious he cared for her. And the girl looked so much like five-year-old Annabeth.

"Hi," Athena said to the little girl, "You're so cute. You're Percy's what?"

"Cowsin, couswin, cusween," Jaycee struggled. Athena giggled at the little trying so hard to say cousin correctly.

"Go back to bed," Percy said, kissing her cheek. He put her down and she waddled back to her Paul and Sally's room.

"Aww, she was so cute," Athena said. Her voice was so nice, it scared Percy. "I'm sorry. All that knocking was unnecessary."

"I'm sorry for ignoring you," Percy apologized, "Just give me a few minutes to get dressed. And then we'll start our day." Percy said "day" like the way someone would say "cold-hearted murderer", like he was scared out of his mind.

"Athena, very well, then. What should I do?" she asked, sitting down on his couch.

"There are books over there," Percy pointed to a shelf full of interesting-looking adult books. Athena figured that they were either his mom or stepdad's books because demigods, besides her children of course, did _not_ like reading. Percy walked into the bathroom and a few seconds later Athena heard running water. She hoped he showered quickly because she was not sure his parents would like a strange lady hanging out in their living room, listening to their son take a shower. Athena got up and snooped through some of the books, trying to find something interesting. Then something caught her eye, Percy's room door was open just a crack. Athena got a strange urge to go into his room and find something interesting in there. She knew she shouldn't have. That was invading Percy's privacy and that was just down-right rude.

But she was just so curious and Percy had just stepped in the shower. It couldn't heart to look just a little bit, right? After all, she was just looking.

So Athena walked over to where Percy's room was and slowly tiptoed into his room. The light was on so Athena didn't have trouble seeing. What she saw surprised her. Unlike other teenage boys who were bound to have posters of hot naked girls all over their walls or porno magazines scattered all over the floor, Percy's room was filled with knick nacks like snow globes and bobble-heads. His room was messy, no doubt about that. Some jeans and shirts were thrown all over the floor. A huge foam finger was sitting on his bed. A small TV sat on his drawer with a Comcast remote placed next to it. Under his bed were a few books, school books no doubt, because like she said, demigods did _not_ like reading. There were some crumpled drawings under his bed as well as black All Star converse, ugly pens and pencils, an empty can of Mountain Dew, and roll-on. Everything in his room was completely unorganized and it must have been a pain for him to find things. But there was one thing in his room that was beautifully organized. Pictures. He had about 15 pictures in frames in his room, all sitting neatly on his drawer. In one picture he was kissing Annabeth on the cheek. In the other, he looked about 6. He was on the beach with his mother giving him a piggy back ride and Percy was grinning toothless. In another picture Percy was at a football game with his face painted, cheering for the Vikings while wearing a purple Vikings jersey. And the thing about all the pictures were that they were all organized neatly while everything else was a mess, as if nothing but good times and good memories mattered more to him. That was sweet. Really, really sweet.

Suddenly, the water in the bathroom stopped. Athena rushed out of Percy's room, grabbed a random book, sat on the couch cross-legged as if she had been reading the whole time. Percy came out dressed in a blue shirt and ripped jeans. He had brushed his hair, brushed his teeth, and washed his face. And he looked good, really good.

"Okay, I'm ready," Percy said to her, "Just let me put my converse on." Percy went in his room and a few seconds later he was wearing the All Star converse Athena saw under his bed.

Percy looked at Athena strangely.

"What?" she asked.

"The book you're reading," Percy answered. Athena looked at the cover of the book and turned red like a beet. The cover of the book read Captain Underpants and The Invasion of the Incredibly Naughty Cafeteria Ladies From Outer Space (and the Subsequent Assualt of the Equally Evil Lunchroom Zombie Nerds). Athena felt extremely embarrassed. She was the goddess of wisdom and here she was reading a book about a superhero in underpants. Percy chuckled.

"It's not funny," Athena said. But she knew that was a lie.

"Yeah, you're right...it's not funny...it's hilarious!" Percy exclaimed. Athena glared at him.

"Let's just go, Seaweed Brain," Athena said.

"What did you call me?" Percy asked, sounding confused.

"Percy, I said Percy," Athena lied.

* * *

><p>"Do we <em>have<em> to go the museum?" Percy complained. Athena rolled her eyes. Why didn't people appreciate the museum? They were so important, where the heck would the world be without museums?

"Yes, museums are an excellent source of knowledge," Athena told him.

"But no one wants knowledge during spring break. That's so whack," Percy said.

"Is not! Besides, I'm the goddess so I choose where we're going first!" Athena said. Percy moaned.

They walked in silence until Athena finally got up the courage to ask what she had thinking about all morning.

"Do you love Annabeth?" she asked seriously. Percy almost choked on his spit. Obviously the question bothered him. He was quiet for a few awkward seconds and then he finally answered the question, taking a long deep breath first.

"Maybe, I don't know," he answered. "I mean, I think she's beautiful and amazing and I'm really happy she's my girlfriend. But I don't know. I think I'm too young to be saying I love a girl. But I feel so different when I'm around her, like I'm accepted."

"Love can be hard when you're young," Athena said sympathetically.

"Since when are you Aphrodite?" Percy asked.

"I'm not, I just know."

"Cause you're the goddess of wisdom."

"Yes." Then things got quiet again.

**Percy**

Let me state the obvious. The museum trip was boring. Extremely boring. If there's one thing Percy hated...it's learning during vacation. That is so beyond bogus. The purpose of the vacation is to get break from learning. The whole time the tour guide talked about stuff like dinosaurs and mythology and the civil war but Percy's heart just wasn't in the tour. He didn't care about any of this stuff. But he endured it because this was his girlfriend's mother. He had to get on Athena's good side because he wanted to go on dates with Annabeth without having to wonder if an owl was going to come out of nowhere and peck his eyes out. It just didn't feel right having fun with Annabeth if Athena didn't approve of it. And Athena had tried so hard to mess up Annabeth and Percy's first date. That paint lasted for three weeks no matter how many showers he took. Plus Athena wasn't exactly the most fun goddess around. She was serious and strict. She rarely laughed and she made up a strategy for almost _anything_. She probably even made up a strategy to take a shower. It was clear to Percy that nothing was going to be interesting on this trip. But he was wrong...very, very wrong.

The fun started when the tour guide, she called herself Mindy, talked about how the Indians made music. Then. as if on cue a cell phone went off with the song Milli by Lil Wayne started playing. Athena got really pissed at the provocative lyrics. Finally she lost it and went off on the mortal's whose phone rang.

"WHAT THE HADES IS YOUR PROBLEM, IDIOT? WE'RE HAVING A FRIKIN TOUR, THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS TURN OFF YOUR DAMN CELL PHONE INSTEAD OF LEAVING IT ON LIKE A MOTHER FUCKER WITH NO SENSE!" Athena yelled. The mortal, who was an attractive female, snorted. She was Spanish with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. She was pretty but she looked extremely tough, like you didn't want to start a fight with her.

"LISTEN, MIJO! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD JUST GO ACROSS THE STREET AND GET SOME TAMPONS BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUSLY YOUR TIME OF THE MONTH," the Spanish girl replied with a heavy Spanish accent. **(AN: Nothing against Spanish people, I have lots of Spanish friends that I love)**

"OH BITCH, NOW IT'S ON!" Athena yelled. She threw a punch and the Spanish girl, let's call her Mariah, slammed in to the tank with foreign fish swimming inside of it. The fish tank was glass and it broke but Mariah acted like it was just a little scrape. She charged at Athena, slamming her into the little glass thingy with huge, ugly spiders crawling around it. Athena screamed as the spiders bit her, sensing that she was the goddess who had turned their mother into an insect.

"UGH!" Athena screamed. Mariah looked pleased with herself. Suddenly out of no where a man came in saying, "Get you're free ice cream here!" Athena pushed Mariah into the ice cream stand and crawled on top of her. They rolled around like two kindergartners fighting on the playground, messing up their clothes with ice cream of all flavors.

"I'LL FRIKIN KILL, YOU!" Athena shouted, throwing punches like there was no tomorrow. The people at the museum, who had seemed like mature sophisticated started taking sides and fighting over who was going to win. Mindy screamed and ran away yelling something about how her job was so not worth minimum wage.

* * *

><p>"I'm extremely disappointed in you, young lady," Percy scolded.<p>

"I know," Athena said shamefully.

"What you did today was so immature...AND SO FUCKING AWESOME!" Percy exclaimed. Athena looked suprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you let that bitch have it!" Percy admired. Then he randomly ran across the street waving his arms around and screaming **(AN: My best friend does that to me all the time)** Athena gasped, staring at Percy who luckily hadn't been hitting by a car.

"Percy, are you insane?" Athena asked.

"Yep." Athena giggled and rolled her eyes. Then to Percy's surprise she did the same thing except she ran more stupid-looking and screamed louder and more funny. When she reached the other side of the road Percy was grinning.

"Didn't know you could have so much fun," Percy said, as they walked home.

"You just don't know me that well," Athena laughed. Percy sighed dreamily.

"I guess I don't," he said.

At that moment Athena finally understood what her daughter saw in Percy. He was defiant and disobedient but underneath all of that he was an extremely nice person with a good sense of humor. And his looks didn't hurt either. As Percy walked into his home and said goodbye to Athena he realized to himself that maybe this whole hanging out with the gods thing wasn't going to be that bad. He was wrong...

**Hope you liked the chapter. Yes, I know it was terrible. I think I have Writer's Block but it would make me happy if you reviewed. ;D**


	3. Attack of the Waffle Ninja Gangsters

Percy was showering. Then Hermes appeared.

"Hermes, what the Hades man?" Percy screamed, frantically covering his exposed privates.

"Good morning, Percy," Hermes greeted calmly. He was acting so nonchalant about to whole thing, like he hadn't just poofed up at a totally private moment.

"Hermes, I'm showering, please leave," Percy asked, as politely as he could, still trying frantically to cover his privates. He didn't know whether to be angry or embarrassed. He decided on both.

"So, we're both men? Does it matter? You go to school, you have gym class, and you undress in front of your classmates to change into your gym attire what's so different about this?" Hermes asked, sounding offended.

"Well, when I'm with my classmates I'm not fully naked, I'm just in my underwear and I change really quick in the locker room and in a stall by myself," Percy answered.

"You self-conscious about your body?"

"No, I just don't want them to see me naked."

"So when you have a wife, you're not going to let her see you naked."

"That's different; my wife will be a woman not a man!"

Hermes finally seemed to get what Percy was saying.

"Okay, I guess I'll just poof myself at your breakfast table," Hermes said. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. A few seconds later Percy heard shocked screams, obviously his parents who were probably not too cool with a strange man poofing up at their breakfast table.  
>_<p>

Hermes sat at Percy's breakfast table, blowing up a black balloon. He didn't eat any of the food laid out in front of him and he gained strange looks from Paul and Sally. Percy just ate his food, not looking up at Hermes at all. Hermes was pretty weird; you could tell that from hanging out with his kids, but today he was just creepy. And not creepy funny, creepy weird.

"Um, Lord Hermes, wouldn't you like to eat your breakfast?" Sally asked politely, flashing him a beautiful and sunny smile. It amazed Percy how Sally could make almost anyone happy just by smiling.

"Shut up," Lord Hermes growled. Sally shut up and continued eating.

It was just weird at breakfast that morning. Hermes kept blowing up the balloon, tying it, untying it, and blowing it up again. If anyone looked at him strangely he would growl, bark, and point his balloon at them like a weapon.

After the eighth time Hermes blew up his balloon and tied it, he untied it and let the air blow in Percy's face. He laughed, stupidly, and then blew up the balloon again.

"So, Percy, why exactly is you-know-who here?" Paul asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I was on a date with my girlfriend and the gods played pranks on us so they decided to make it up to me by letting me spend a day with them," Percy explained.

"Sounds…interesting," Sally said.

Hermes let the air out of the balloon and started slapping Percy with it. Hermes saw Sally and Paul looking concerned and freaked out.

"YOU WANT SOME TOO? BRING IT ON, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WITH MY AWESOME NINJA BALLOON!" Hermes yelled, waving his balloon around.

"No, Lord Hermes, we don't want any," Paul said.

"Who the Hades is Lord Hermes? My name is a Pimp Named Slickback!" Hermes shouted.

"You watch Boondocks?" Percy asked, suddenly sounding interested.

"MY NAME AIN'T 'YOU WATCH BOONDOCKS', MY NAME IS A PIMP NAMED SLICKBACK! SAY IT WITH ME NOW!" Hermes yelled in response.

"Percy, please take A Pimp Named Slickback and go wherever you're supposed to go," Paul ordered. Hermes started fake crying.

"Why…don't…they…like…me…I…try…so…hard," Hermes cried. Then, he ran out bawling, waving his hands around in the air. Percy followed him out. _

Hermes and Percy walked in awkward silence through the park. It was a peaceful and beautiful day, the sky was bright blue and there was not a single cloud in it. The park was crowded that day. Everywhere Percy looked there were families sitting on picnic blankets, eating sandwiches and chatting with each other. Guys ran around throwing Frisbees, basketballs, or baseballs. Little children were flying kites, playing tag, and rolling around in the grass. The New Yorkers in the park were acting like they didn't have a single care in the world. And they shouldn't have had a care in the world, considering that the Second Titan War was over and everything was back to normal. Well, as _normal _as things could get for a demigod.

Percy saw a blonde girl with her hair tied in a messy ponytail sitting on a bench talking with one of her friends and he immediately missed Annabeth. She was spending spring break at Florida with Rachel Dare. Annabeth used to hate Rachel because she was jealous of Percy and Rachel hanging out together but she got over it after they'd started dating. He was glad that they were spending spring break together because now Percy wouldn't have to put up with hearing Annabeth and Rachel bicker at each other over stupid things that didn't really matter.

Percy wished he was in Florida too or California. He wouldn't have to be hanging out with the gods on stupid field trips. What kind of idea was it to give him a day with them to make him feel better about his jacked up first date? They could've gave him a Wii or a new plasma screen TV but noooooo…they decided to be self-centered and give him a day with all of them to have "fun". He was starting to think his life was some kind of twisted Greek jeopardy game.

That day when the gods announced his "prize" Percy had thought about which gods and goddesses he was going to have fun with. He even made up a little mental list about what they were probably going to do with him. It went like this:

Athena: Doing something boring having to do with wisdom (check)

Aphrodite: Going to the mall or watching a romance movie (snore)

Ares: Fighting, fighting, fighting

Hermes: Pranks

Zeus: Blah, blah, blah

Poseidon: Hanging out under the sea

Apollo: Trying to get him to lose his virginity

Artemis: Hunting or a feminist meeting

Hades: Hanging out with dead people, how fun!

Demeter: Buying cereal at ShopRite

Dionysus: Nagging in his living room about heroes or threatening to turn him into a rat if he didn't eat grapes with him

In other words Percy figured that his days with the gods would NOT be fun.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Hermes asked, interrupting Percy's negative thinking.

"Um, yeah. It would be more beautiful if I were in my house…" Percy replied.

"Watching porn?" Hermes asked.

"No!" Percy snapped.

"Oh, well, that's _my_ type of day," Hermes said, "You know when I'm not running around sending messages."

"So, what do you want to do besides watching porn?" Percy asked, because honestly, he could not think of anything that he could do with the god of messengers that would interest him.

"You want to scare the crap out of the mortals?" Hermes asked, his eyes glinting mischievously. Percy thought for a moment.

"Sure, why not?"

Percy and Hermes worked in the bathroom for hours on their masks. Hermes came up with the idea of scaring the mortals by dressing up in black and wearing goofy looking masks. It wasn't the best idea for him but Percy figured that Hermes was trying to have the kind of fun that _didn't_ get you arrested.

"You ready?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah," Percy answered," Let me see the masks." Hermes held up a mask that looked like a waffle. It had two big circular holes in it for seeing, another circular hole in the middle for the nose, and a circular hole bigger than the rest at the bottom for the mouth. The mask also had little vertical and horizontal lines like a waffle and it had blueberries glued on it.

"What are we supposed to be with those masks?" Percy asked, looking confused.

"WAFFLE NINJA GANGSTERS!" Hermes answered.

"BLOO BLOG, BIII BURP MERP!" Hermes and Percy screamed crazily, together. They looked ridiculous in their waffle masks and their black ninja suits. They had syrup bottles for weapons and were squirting syrup all over the place. The mortals looked confused and kind of scared.

"WE ARE WAFFLE NINJA GANGSTERS!" Percy yelled out, in a deep voice, "WE WILL KILL YOU WITH OUR SYRUP SWORDS!"

"BLOO BLOG BII BURP MERP! WE ARE GETTING REVENGE FOR YOU STUPID PEOPLE NOT EATING WAFFLES AND WE WANT OUR 50 GRAND!" Hermes screamed, running around and squirting syrup at people. He doused one man in syrup completely. The people weren't the only things that the Waffle Ninja Gangsters were aiming at. They squirted syrup all over the place, on the grass, on the trees, on the pets as well. Soon the park in New York was very, _very_ sticky.

"Run, the Waffle Ninja Gangsters are getting revenge!" a mortal girl yelled, throwing her hands in the air and screaming hysterically. The whole park wasn't acting as panicked but they looked confused and annoyed.

The peaceful scene at the park was ruined as the Waffle Ninja Gangsters squirted syrup on everything.

Hermes walked Percy home after they were finished covering the park with syrup.

"Bye, Percy," Hermes said, he still had the waffle mask on, "We gon' get our 50 grand."

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? I know it wasn't knee-slapping funny but tried my best to make it goofy. I really need some ideas for the next chapter. Apollo is coming up next so unless you want to be disappointed please review and give me some ideas for a funny chapter. =D**


	4. BIRD IS DA MOTHA FUCKIN WORD! :D

**Well, here is the next chapter. Sorry about switching POV's like that. I know it was confusing. I guess I tuned out a lot while writing this. **

It was raining like crazy. The storm was humongous. Thunder seemed to shake the skies like an earthquake and lightning lit across it. Percy thought because of the storm Apollo would not come and that he would get a free day by himself watching Family Guy with a nice bowl of popcorn. He was wrong.

The sun god poofed up while Percy was pouring the popcorn into a bowl.

"Whassup, little cousin?" Apollo greeted. Percy spilled popcorn all over the place. Well, there went his nice day by himself.

"Oh hey, Apollo," Percy said, trying to hide the contempt in his tone, "Where do you want to go?"

"Where do I want to go? Boy, you are CRAZYYYYYYY! It's raining like there's no tomorrow!" Apollo pointed out, waving his hands around for emphasis, "YEESH CALM DOWN DAD!" The thunder cackled even louder. Percy could tell the Lord of the Skies did _not _like being told to calm down.

"So what the Hades are we going to do?" Percy asked exasperatedly. Why would Apollo come to hang out with him if it was raining like crazy? For the sun god, sometimes he wasn't very bright.

"We're going to enjoy sweet ol' TV!" Apollo exclaimed. Percy couldn't hide the smile forming on his lips. Maybe his plan to rot his brain with utter nonsense and garbage wouldn't be ruined after all.

_Percy POV_

Apollo snatched the remote from the couch and pressed his thumb down roughly on the On Demand button. He scrolled down to the "The Cutting Edge" section and pressed the "okay" button. Then he went to Spike TV and then chose 1000 ways to die. He chose the episode that had an unnecessarily big "NEW" logo next to it.

"One thousand ways to die?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Apollo had a lucky go happy attitude so why would he watch something as gross and bloody as 1000 ways to die? I mean, I've never watched the show but I've seen little clips of the deaths. Those clips told me that the narrator was mean and that most of the people on the show were either stupid, shallow, conceited, selfish, evil, horny, and had no life even when they were living. Besides, the show reminded me too much of Hades and let's just say that I don't really have a loving relationship with him.

"You never watched this show?" Apollo asked, sounding confused.

"Nope, I'm not really into blood and gore," I answered.

"You will be after watching this show. I mean, you don't have to be a psycho to completely love this show. It's just so freaking addicting like chocolate ice cream and Willy Wonker candy," Apollo replied.

"But a show about people dying? Haven't people tried out the deaths and you know; died?"

"Oh, Percy, Percy, Percy, Percy…Percy…Percy. If that happened then the show would be cancelled which it isn't."

"Okay, so hasn't anyone complained about the blood and gore in this show? How could this show not be banned?"

"Damn, you ask a lot of questions. Stop being curious and watch the show."

_Third Person_

Percy pouted. Then a tiny little firework went off in his head. His idea was hilarious and he knew it wouldn't get him in trouble because Apollo actually had a sense of humor. He pictured the scene in his head; the screaming, the falling, the chills and he couldn't muffle his laughter. Apollo looked at him like he was a freak and then got back to watching Way to Die #629 which was named Sex Ray. The death occurred because a horny doctor was hitting it off with his hot nurse friend, a patient came in to get an X-Ray and Doctor Horny went in the other room with Nurse Bombshell and they were doin' it, doin' it, d-d-doin' it. Nurse Bombshells butt kept pressing against the X-Ray turn on thingy and the poor horny patient's brain got fried.

"Hey, Apollo, let's play a game on my computer," Percy suggested, trying hardly to conceal his laughter.

"Kid, you can keep your little Mario games to yourself while I'm watching my favorite show, 'kay?" Apollo replied, not looking up from the TV screen.

"Oh but this isn't some kind of Mario game. This is the real deal, everyone's playing it," Percy said.

"Oh yeah, and what's the name of this real deal game?" Apollo challenged.

"The Scary Maze Game," Percy answered. Apollo raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds whack."

"Not whack at all. This is **the** Shit."

"Hmm, I guess it couldn't hurt." Apollo paused the TV and walked over the computer. On the screen there was a blue box with black words written on it. It said something about reaching the red goal without touching the edges. Apollo didn't think that this was the kind of game people would be going crazy over but he didn't want to burst Percy's bubble. So he sat down on the computer chair, an anticipated Percy sitting next to him.

Apollo messed up a lot of times. Percy kept on explaining to him that all you had to do was not touch the edges but Apollo didn't have a straight hand and he kept slipping up and hitting the edges, restarting the game. Percy was getting impatient but didn't say anything. Apollo would know something was up if he made a fuss about a stupid maze game.

After minutes of trying Apollo finally reached Level 3. Percy became ecstatic. This was the Part. The part that made the Scary Maze Game scary. Apollo looked at the closed in corners with a twinge of doubt. There was no way that he could reach the red goal with such a skinny spot. Before he could give up…! ! A picture of the girl from Exorcist popped up with a fair amount of female screaming.

Apollo was so shocked he fell out of the chair along with Percy who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Man, you should have seen the look on your face. She was all like…AAAAAAAAAAAAA and you were all like WHAT THE HECK! And you fell out of your seat!" Percy laughed. In a few seconds Apollo was laughing as well. A few moments later they were clutching their stomachs and rolling around on the floor. Apollo had to admit that he hadn't saw that coming and it was pretty funny when the face popped up and he fell straight out of his chair.

After finally getting themselves together Apollo and Percy had a drink of water. Occasionally, they would spit out the water, cracking up from the memory that happened minutes ago, and then they'd get back to their water.

Apollo sat down on the couch while Percy cleaned up the mess they'd made. Percy could _not _let his mother come home and see that mess. Apollo went through some of Percy's pictures. However, he stumbled upon a very interesting one that was hidden behind his bed. It was a picture of a girl about sixteen with long honey blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail and stormy gray eyes. He could tell by the distracted look on the girl's face, like she was thinking a million things at one time, that the girl he was looking at was that Annabeth girl that was Athena's daughter…and more importantly Percy's girlfriend. Next to her was Percy, wearing a huge grin, his black hair blowing in the wind and his green eyes shining with happiness as he smiled. He had his arm around her and from the background Apollo could tell that they were at a carnival.

"What are looking at?" Percy asked, taking a seat next to him. Crap. Apollo had forgotten how impulsive and curious Percy was.

"Oh, um…well," Apollo stammered. Percy peered over his shoulder and his cheeks turned cherry red.

"We were at a carnival," Percy explained.

"Yeah, I can tell," Apollo replied, smiling. He didn't care much for romance but something about Percy and that girl just seemed special.

"We were on the Ferris wheel and it was about 7 p.m. After the picture was taken we kissed. It was our second date. Surprisingly you didn't make me sing like an idiot."

"Oh yeah…but come on, dude that was pretty funny."

"Well, Annabeth thought it was funny."

"You love her?"

"Dang, what is with people asking if I _love _Annabeth? We're going out. That's it, I'm too young for that."

"Don't say dang!" Apollo yelled, uncharacteristically.

"What? It's not a curse word!"

"SAY OLD MAN!"

"OLD MAN?"

"NO, OH MAN!"

"YOU'RE WEIRD!"

"IF I'M WEIRD YOU'RE AN OLD MAN!"

They laughed. Percy was glad the laughing took him away from the question Apollo asked. Even though they were going out, Percy still wasn't sure about how he _really_ felt about Annabeth. He liked her, no doubt about that. But there had been so many obstacles leading up to their relationship.

It was silent for a while.

"Hey, want to see how my seventh grade English teacher walked?" Percy asked, interrupting the silence.

"Sure," Apollo replied, though it sounded more like a question. Percy got up from the couch. He took a deep breath, and outstretched his arms like he was asking a question. Then, he started bouncing while he was walking, his arms still stretched, and he switched his butts hard. Apollo laughed.

"She really walked like that?" Apollo asked. Percy nodded.

Suddenly, Apollo fell to the floor and started shaking madly like he was possessed. Percy ran over to him, shaking his body, trying to get him to snap out of it.

"Percy, come closer," Apollo whispered. Percy came closer.

"Closer." Percy came closer.

"Closer." They were now so close that their noses were touching. Apollo inhaled dramatically.

"ABBBA BIRD BIRD BIRD! BIRD IS THE WORD! ABBBA BIRD, BIRD, BIRD, BIRD IS THE WORD! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THE BIRD IS THE WORD? EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT THE BIRD IS THE WORD!" Apollo sang, bringing himself up and dancing awkwardly. Percy, feeling compelled to do something, joined the dancing Sun God.

"BIRD IS THE WORD! SURFING BIRD! AWABBA UMA MOW, MOW! UMA, MOW, MOW! BIRD, BIRD, BIRD, BIRD IS THE WORD! BIRD IS THE WORD! BIRD IS THE WORDDDDDDDDDDD!" they sang in unison. They sang more songs like Nicki Minaj's Superbass, Skillet's Dead Inside, Michael Jackson's Don't Stop Til' You Get Enough, even Lady Gaga's Telephone which they dedicated to Hermes.

After all the excitement was over Apollo said his goodbye to Percy. Percy closed the door shut and lay on his bed, thinking about how cool it was to have the Sun God as an older cousin. And he was also thinking about birds!

Guess what?

BIRD IS THE MOTHA FUCKIN' WORD!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This one goes out to all of the Family Guy and 1000 Ways to Die fans. :D**


	5. Artemis Turns Girly? FUCK NO!

**Okay, my awesome fanfics peeps. Here's another perverted and disturbing chapter of What Else Could Go Wrong: A Day with Percy J. Feel free to enjoy. **

_Annabeth_

Annabeth seriously missed Percy. Her time with Rachel was fun and she was happy they were now on better terms but Percy just made life so awesome. He was weird because he made funny faces and sometimes pretended to walk stupidly but all that weirdness made him absolutely irresistible to Annabeth. And she was actually kind of worried for Percy. A few days ago Percy had sent her an Iris-Message telling her about how the gods were going to "make it up to him" by hanging out with him for a day. If Ares was going to spend a day with Percy, there was no telling what kind of violent shit would go down. Ares could torture Percy to death or probably injure him severely. Just the thought of it made Annabeth shiver.

Rachel was sitting across from her at a table at a café. The coffee was good and everything but Rachel could tell something that Annabeth was worried. When Annabeth got worried she pursed her lips and her eyebrows together. Percy did that too. They were a cute couple even though Rachel had been kind of sad when she heard that they had started going out. But there would be more people.

"Annabeth, what's wrong? Aren't you enjoying the vacation?" Rachel asked, sounding worried.

"Of course I do. This was great but I'm really worried for Percy," Annabeth answered.

"Oh…well shoot…tell me what you're worrying about," Rachel replied, giving her a preppy smile.

"You know how me and Percy had our first date a few months ago?"

"Yeah, you sent me an Iris-Message and told me all about it."

"Yeah, well the gods decided they felt ashamed for ruining me and Percy's first date and they decided to make it up to him by letting him spend a day with each of them."

"A recipe for disaster, especially with someone like Percy."

"Tell me about—wait what do you mean by 'with someone like Percy'? Percy's a nice guy and he's fun too!" Annabeth frowned and crossed her arms.

"I'm not saying that he's not. Percy's nice and has a good sense of humor but he does have a tendency to be defiant and disobedient. He's already pissed off three gods—Hades, Dionysus, Ares. This whole 'spend a day' with him will probably lead him to get on the bad side of even more gods."

"I hate to admit it, Chel, but you're right."

"Since when did you start calling me Chel?" Now it was Rachel's turn to frown and cross her arms.

"Not the point, the point is that you're right. And that means a lot," Annabeth said, smiling smugly.

"Oh just go to the damn airport!" Rachel shouted.

_Percy_

There was a knock on the door. Percy reluctantly opened the door. He was in a bad mood but it dissipated when he saw Artemis at the door. She was smiling prettily and her auburn hair was brushed and tied in a ponytail which wasn't regular from her because she normally had her hair messy and free from the tightness of a rubber band. She was also wearing a white skirt with a pink shirt on. The most shocking thing of all was that she was wearing…makeup! The horror! Still, Percy had to admit that she looked like Aphrodite had given her a makeover…in other words she looked good…just not like Artemis.

"Aphrodite gave me a makeover," Artemis growled as she walked in. Percy chuckled.

"You look like a million drachmas, Artemis," Percy complimented her.

"Yeah, right. I look like a girly freak," Artemis grumbled. "I didn't even want a makeover but I guess Aphrodite was just feeling in one of those lovey dovey moods and she was pestering me about how I should just give up the maiden vow and try to get a guy who'll love me. Then she took me to her temple and doused me with makeup and perfume. And she gave me these monstrous clothes to wear! I look like a Greek Barbie!"

"Well, I think that Aphrodite is kind of right. I mean, you look beautiful with that makeup and clothes and not all guys are as bad as you think they are. Some really love girls and are gentlemen not perverts."

"Hmm…I hate to think _Aphrodite _is right about anything but I guess I could give it a try but I'm not saying that I'm going to drop my maiden vow."

"I'll help you! I mean, I'm not Aphrodite's son or anything but I just want to see happy."

Artemis smiled at that comment. His loyalty and kindness was one of the reasons that Artemis wished that more guys were like Percy Jackson. But we all can't be perfect, right?

_Artemis_

Artemis and Percy walked through the park for a long while. Artemis noticed a few guys looking at her and it made her uncomfortable. She was supposed to be the fierce and fearful goddess of hunting, animals, and the moon but right now she felt like a girly and innocent goddess of makeup and cute clothes and Aphrodite was supposed to be that goddess. Artemis was supposed to strike fear into the heart of monsters but now Artemis felt like the monsters she hunted would laugh at her and ask her out on a date…and Artemis would _not _like that.

"Can we please sit down?" Artemis complained. Her feet were killing her and that was saying something, seeing as she walked with her Hunters for miles to look for monsters.

"Okay, fine," Percy said reluctantly.

A few seconds after they sat down, a guy approached Artemis and Percy. Artemis glared. The guy wasn't bad-looking. In fact the guy was pretty hot. He had cute, messy black hair and bright hazel eyes. He was muscular and he had awesome abs. If Artemis wasn't a virgin goddess she probably would've swooning and sighing and fixing up her hair like those stupid girls in Aphrodite's romance movies. She remembered that one time when Aphrodite had insisted on her watching a romance movie with her in her room on Olympus. Those 78 minutes were the worst of her life especially with Aphrodite's constant awing at the cute, fluffy scenes.

"Hey," the guy greeted, seating himself between Percy and Artemis which made Artemis glare even harder, "The name's Kendall. And who may you be, sexy?"

Artemis turned red.

"I think you'd better leave, Kendork!" Artemis said, menacingly. She got up to leave but Kendall grabbed her hand. He had a tight grip.

"Don't be that way; don't you want _all this _in your bed?" Kendall asked cockily.

"I'd rather have extremely pointed swords in my bed rather than you!" Artemis retorted. Percy cringed. This was not going to turn out well.

"Wow, feisty and fiery hot! I like that!"

Kendall pulled Artemis closer and gave her fiery kisses. She tried to pull away but Kendall was strong. He grabbed her butt. Percy tried to get him away from her but Kendall pushed him into the fountain (which didn't really bother him seeing as though he was the son of Poseidon). Percy responded to Kendall's push by splashing him with a gigantic wave of water. Kendall was soaking wet but that didn't seem to stop Kendall. He kept kissing and touching Artemis. This was public rape and no one was doing a thing.

Artemis was rendered helpless when a red convertible drove out of no where. Out stepped an angry sun god.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Apollo yelled, he had a sword in his hand and was heading straight for Artemis's attacker. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY SISTER, YOU STUPID MORTAL WANNABE PRETTY BOY BITCH FUCK MAN-WHORE!"

Kendall pulled away from Artemis to stare at Apollo. He was spitting mad but Kendall remained cocky and proud.

"PUH-LEEZE, WHAT IS A LITTLE PUSSY LIKE YOU GOING TO DO TO ME?" Kendall asked, challengingly.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP, BEYOTCH, THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! AND I HAVE THALIA GRACE HERE TO HELP ME **(AN: Yay, Thalia, my beautiful and tough favorite character!)**!"

Out of the convertible stepped Thalia Grace, the fierce daughter of Zeus. She looked fearful and threatening just like Artemis. She was holding a knife in her hand and she had her shield, Aegis. Together: Percy, Apollo, and Thalia all attacked. Apollo punched and kicked Kendall around while Percy doused him with water, making it hard for him to breathe. After Percy and Apollo were finished Thalia completed the beating with one final kick to his…his man pride…in other words his dick. Kendall fell to the ground in pain, holding his hurt dick.

"And if you ever bother my leader again you're going to be one Boulevard of Broken Dreams, you got that Ken_dick_!" Thalia threatened.

"THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK YOU GET FOR TRYING TO GET IT ON WITH MY SISTER!" Apollo yelled. "Now I suggest we get out of here before the police arrive."

They all nodded and they rode of together into his Chariot.

**YAY! A happy, perverted ending! I'm coming home…I'm coming home…tell the world that sex is coming home. Don't you just love how I'm a girl and I'm in touch with my sexual side? That's the shit right there. And Thalia is my favorite character because she's tough and stubborn but also beautiful and caring! Thalia's awesome, isn't she? I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! **


	6. Badass Aphrodite Makes Prank Calls

**Whassup, my fanfic PJO and TLH peeps and freaks? Long time, no update. NOTE: The extremely funny and weird stuff in this fanfic is based off of the things my Best Friend and I do together. This chapter is not supposed to be homophobic in anyway! Enjoy! :D :D**

_Percy's POV_

I learned a lesson today. You want to know what it is?

Just because Aphrodite happens to be the goddess of girly stuff and love doesn't mean she can't be perverted, boyish, and awesome!

Seriously, I never knew Aphrodite could be such a badass! My crazy day with Aphrodite started when she knocked on my apartment door and took my breath away. Here we go!

_Third Person POV_

Percy didn't want to get up that day. He wanted to make like Bruno Mars and nothing at all! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhhhhhhhhh! But of course an Olympian knocked on his door and ruined his plans. So much shit had been going on lately. Athena lost her cool and fought a Spanish beyotch, Apollo freaked out at the Scary Maze Game, Hermes and Percy terrorized a park full of innocent mortals and probably scarred the children there for life, and Artemis almost got raped. Serious shit! No?

Percy looked at his clock and groaned. Even though he was dyslexic, he had no trouble reading the time. It was 6: 19 a.m. Percy reluctantly rolled himself out of bed and brought himself to the apartment door. He didn't bother looking through the peep-hole because somehow he knew it would be another Olympian god and he was going to have _another _crazy day. He inhaled and exhaled and then finally opened the door. He caught his breath.

Standing at the door was a drop-dead gorgeous teenage girl. He knew it was Aphrodite but somehow he kept denying it. The girl looked _nothing _like the way a goddess of love and beauty _should _look. She was beautiful but in a freaky and scary way. The girl looked like a ghetto rapper's perspective of beauty. She had long, curly, dark hair. Her skin was dark and her lips were full and luscious. She wore a black cap turned to the side with white skull bones plastered on the top of it. She wore a tattered black shirt with an equally tattered cameo cardigan but somehow Aphrodite made it look good and totally not like something a violent hobo would wear. She wore blue ripped jeans and combat boots. On top of all that she had a knife strapped onto her belt. So in a way she looked like a ghetto version of Halle Berry.

"A-A-Aphrodite?" Percy stammered.

"Sup, homie?" Aphrodite asked. Her voice had aligned itself to that of a ghetto hood girl.

"Uh…um, nothing," Percy managed to get out.

"What's wrong, my new look scaring you off?" Aphrodite changed her voice back to its normal sugar sweetness which was just awkward with the way she looked.

"Wow, you look great…in a scary way! Please don't rob me!"

"It's okay. Let me explain myself. Artemis gave me so much crap for almost getting her raped but she totally needed to drop that L-A-M-E _lame_ maiden vow. She said if Apollo and Thalia hadn't showed up, by the way I totally need to give that Goth girl a makeover as well, she would've lost her virginity. Then, she totally went all Athena on me and told me I needed to think things through before I give people 'random makeovers'. So that stupid hunting bitch gave me a makeover! And she got Ares, my own boyfriend, and Hecate in on it too. And now I look like a ghetto hood Barbie doll! And that insufferable menace of a goddess Hecate did something to my powers and I won't be able to change back for, like, a week!"

"Wow…well, you _did _almost get her raped. That maiden vow meant a lot to Artemis and she almost lost it because of you!"

"UGH! YOU'RE ALL DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! We'll have a fun day and things won't seem so bad, okay? Besides, you look pretty!"

"I KNOW I LOOK PRETTY, I'M THE GODDESS OF FREAKIN BEAUTY, IDIOTIC IDIOT!"

"HEY, _I_ SAY IDIOTIC IDIOT! THAT'S MY WORD!"

"NOW IT'S BOTH OF OUR WORDS!"

After the screaming and yelling was finished and Aphrodite calmed down after watching the movie "Ever After" Percy and Aphrodite started thinking about what they could do together. Percy had spent a lot of time with the Aphrodite kids at camp. They weren't all shallow but everything that they wanted to do made Percy barf. He never exactly cared about romance and stuff like that which occasionally made Annabeth angry because he wasn't a romantic guy. Aphrodite and her kids were one and the same and Percy figured a day with a ghetto hood Aphrodite would be a Saw movie. But he was wrong. _Totally _wrong.

After a lot of time of thinking, Aphrodite suggested prank calls.

"Really, prank calls? You _do _know I'll attract monsters, right?" Percy said, staring at her incredulously.

"Puh-leeze, if any stupid monsters show their ugly faces around here, you'll kick their ass with your son-of-Poseidon awesomeness and I'll Charmspeak them into dousing themselves with Gucci perfume!" Aphrodite replied, smiling and winking.

"Well…okayyyy but if any monsters show up and trash your hair, don't come crying to me," Percy replied. The goddess's eyes flared.

"Believe me, I won't," she snapped.

"So who should we prank call first?"

"Cali-PCD!"

"What do you have against them?"

"Those dumb asswipes have terrible service! I was trying to call this totally hot guy yesterday and the stupid computerized bitchy operator cut my call because I was 'low on balance'! NOW THEY WILL FACE THE WRATCH OF GHETTO APHRODITE!" Aphrodite laughed evilly. Percy raised an eyebrow. He could always make a run for it, call for help to save him for this crazy psycho Beauty Queen but something just kept him hopped up in the drama. Besides, he hated Cali-PCD as well. It was a shitty phone service.

Aphrodite pulled out her Gucci cell phone and dialed the customer service number for Cali-PCD. She set the phone on speaker. It rang for a while and then a computerized female voice came on.

"Hello, you are speaking to the official operator of Cali-PCD, how may I help you?" the computerized voice, let's call her Bitch Operator #1, asked.

"Yeah, I'm having trouble with my phone," Percy answered, holding back his laughter.

"What is the trouble, sir?" Bitchy Operator #1 asked again. She sounded like an annoying robot when she talked.

"YEAH…UM…WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I WATCH HENTAI PORN ON MY PHONE, BEYOTCH! THIS STUPID ASS PHONE COMPANY PROMISED TO FULFILL ALL OF MY DAMN DESIRES! WELL, I HAVE A FUCKIN DESIRE TO WATCH HENTAI PORN, AND I'M NOT SEEING ANY DAMN HENTAI PORN, STUPID BITCH!"

"I'm sorry, sir. Cali-PCD is not responsible for any phone damage. We are simply a service company."

"SHIT, WELL YOU'RE A STUPID SERVICE COMPANY, THAT'S WHAT THE FUCK YOU ARE!"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't understand your problem."

"YOU DUMB IDIOTIC IDIOT! I WANT TO WATCH HENTAI PORN! I NEED TO SEE A HOT HENTAI GIRL GET CUMMED ON! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?"

"I'm sorry sir—"

"BITCH ,YOU AIN'T SORRY ABOUT ANYTHING! I WILL GET YOU KILLED, I WILL GO OVER TO CALI-PCD AND BUMRUSH YOUR STUPID ASS!"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm going to have to put you over to our other operator, Shelly. Please hold."

Aphrodite and Percy laughed hysterically.

"That was brilliant, Jackson. Tell you what, when 'Shelly' comes on, I am totally going to blow those bitches away," Aphrodite said.

"Oh, this is going to be awesome!" Percy exclaimed.

Finally, the stupid music turned off and the other operator, Shelly, came on the phone. Thankfully, Shelly wasn't recorded, so the joke would be even funnier. Aphrodite took the cell phone.

"Hello, my name is Shelly, you're operator, how may I help you today?" Shelly asked. Her voice was so polite and kind Percy wished it was _him _that would be pranking Shelly. But something told him that Aphrodite would do a better job.

"Um, yes, hello. You may help me in a lot of ways," Aphrodite said. She changed her voice so it sounded like deep and she spoke with a Nigerian accent.

"Alrighty, what are your problems?" Shelly asked.

"My husband refuses to give me oral," Aphrodite answered.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but that is _not _a problem Cali-PCD can solve."

"I am not ma'am, I am man. Get it right, bitch."

"Whoa, calm down, now…wait you're gay?"

"YES, IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT YOU CAN COME OVER HERE AND SUCK MY BLACK DICK WHILE MY HUSBAND FUCKS YOU IN THE BUTT, WOULD YOU LIKE THAT, BITCH?"

"Sir, please, I have nothing against gays. A Cali-PCD operator cannot show such judgmental opinions, now please lower your voice." Aphrodite snickered and then began to raise her voice to the point of screaming.

"OKAY, I LOWERED MY VOICE!"

"Sir, you just raised your voice."

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT BEHAVING HERSELF!"

"Sir, that is not a problem Cali-PCD can—"

"KELLY, GET YO STUPID ASS OVER HERE BEFORE I TAKE OUT MY BELT AND WOOP IT! SHELLY, I'M GON' PUT MY HUSBAND ON THE PHONE!"

Percy took the phone from Aphrodite.

"YOU WANNA COME OVER HERE AND FUCK?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"No, I just want to fix your phone problems," Shelly answered.

"WHAT, IS MY HUSBAND NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, BITCH?" Aphrodite yelled.

"I don't even know him!" Shelly said, defensively.

"BITCH, WE WILL COME OVER TO CALI-PCD AND—"

Shelly hung up the phone.

Aphrodite and Percy fell to the floor with laughter.

"I never knew you could be so badass, Aphrodite!" Percy exclaimed. The goddess smiled, glamorously.

"Stuff happens to you when you hang out with Ares, Hermes, and Apollo. Believe me…stuff happens," Aphrodite said to him.

The two friends ended the day with watching the whole Season 2 of 1000 Ways to Die.

**What do you guys think of Badass Aphrodite? Review and tell me if you want to see more of her! Next up is Ares. Tell me if Ares should like Percy at the end of the next chapter or hate him even more? :D**


	7. Ares Gets a SPANKING Chapter

**New chapter! I've made my decision about whether or not Ares should like or dislike Percy. You'll see at the end of the chapter. :D **

"Aww, but, Dad, ,"Ares begged Zeus on Olympus. It was just the two of them sitting in the thrown room together.

"Ares, no!" Zeus yelled, menacingly. Ares had been pleading with him for three hours. Yes. Not three seconds. Not three minutes. BUT THREE FUCKING HOURS!

"But he pisses me off and you know that he pisses _you _off too," Ares said, folding his arms and pouting.

"Yes, he is quiet annoying at times but he saved our godly asses and we have to thank him. I will _not _have you going around trying to kill Percy Jackson. Do you _want _Poseidon to be on my godly ass for a century?" Zeus said.

"But, please, Dad…please!" Ares was so loud that all of Olympus could hear him…and that wasn't an exaggeration. A few minutes later Athena came storming in. Her hair looked like an owl had attacked it and her eyes were tired and crusty. She was wearing pajama pants that had the phrase "School is Cool!" plastered all over it and she was wearing a white tank top with stains that looked a lot like pizza. It was strange to see her this way, especially since she always made it her job to "Dress for Success". Ares held back his giggles.

"Ares, Zeus, this is completely illogical! It's like, what, 5 a.m. in the morning. Ares, this is normal for you but I expect more from _you_, Mr. Lord of the Sky or should I call you Lord of Waking People Up From Their Dream Of Albert Einstein?" Athena yelled. Ares burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry…but who _dreams _of Albert Einstein? Wasn't he your own damn son?" Ares asked.

"Common mistake, Ares. Albert Einstein was actually a complete mortal; he never had a godly parent and thus was never a dem—" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get the process of how demigods are made."

Then, a zombie came out. Yes, a _zombie _with a green face, fucked up hair, and a nightdress on.

"!" Ares, Athena, and Zeus screamed in unison. They held each other tightly, preparing for the end…well, as close as the end as an immortal could get. The zombie rolled its eyes and wiped its green face, revealing the motherly-looking face of Queen Hera, the bitter goddess of women and marriage.

"You idiots, it's just me, Hera," Hera growled, folding her arms. The gods untangled themselves from one another. Athena looked down and saw a big circular wet stain on Ares's pants.

"UGH, ARES, GROSS!" Athena yelled. She had a look of repugnance on her face.

"I have a bladder problem!" Ares cried, covering his crotch with his two hands. "STOP JUDGING ME!"

Ares ran out of the room, bawling.

**Meanwhile at the Oprah Winfrey Show**

The huge audience clapped as Oprah Winfrey, the spunky brunette hostess of the Oprah Winfrey show walked onto the set. She bowed and laughed at the attention and then finally sat down in her chair. She was wearing a pink short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black flat shoes. Oprah smiled her signature smile at the camera.

"Hey, hey, hey, America!" Oprah greeted cheerily, "Oprah here for another episode of the Oprah Winfrey Show." The audience clapped.

"Wow, you guys' hands must be red," Oprah joked. The audience laughed. They were totally under he talk-show hostess spell.

"Now let's get down to some serious business," Oprah said, "This is _no _news channel but it seems as though another strange but funny disturbance has happened in Big Apple. We all know that New Yorkers can get crazy…but crazy to the point where they wear waffle masks and dress up like ninjas and squirt syrup onto people? Well, audience please give a warm welcome to Mr. Hermes Jackson!"

The audience clapped as Hermes Jackson (who was really Hermes in disguise if you didn't know) walked, more like ran, onto set, squirting them with Aunt Jemima's Syrup. The audience laughed and shielded themselves to no avail.

"Sup, Americaaaaaaa?" Hermes said. "It's Waffle Ninja Gangsta Hermes Jackson in the shizzle and I am gonna break some real sweetness up in here, mother f*ckers! You feel me?"

The sticky audience clapped and cheered in response.

"Yeah! Bring in the love!" Hermes exclaimed, opening his arms as if he were inviting the audience to hug him. Oprah laughed as Hermes sat down in the chair right next to her.

"My God, Hermes. You have really brought some really comedy to New York," Oprah said, smiling.

"Thanks, Oprah, baby," Hermes replied in a fake falsetto voice. Oprah laughed even harder.

"So what motivated you to start a Waffle Ninja Gang?" Oprah asked him.

"Well, I was just chilling with my younger cousin, you know. We were bored as hell at the park and we just decided why the hell not?"

"And I understand your little cousin couldn't make it," Oprah said.

"Yeah, he had…plans with someone else. Little tyke didn't even know I was gonna be on your show, Oprah, baby. I guess I _forgot _to tell him. Aaah, but I'm not perfect, you know! No one is."

"Did you ever think your little stunt in the park would land you in deep fame?"

"Nope, I was just thinking random (bleep) that day but honestly I didn't want to do it before I (bleep)ed my girlfriend but she was being a little (bleep) and didn't want to (bleep) so I came to my little cuz's house to get away from that (bleep)y mother (bleep)er. YOU WATCHING THIS, OLIVIA? AM I GOOD ENOUGH TO (BLEEP) NOW? WELL, YOU CAN'T (BLEEP) ME NOW, (BLEEP)! YOU CAN'T (BLEEP)ING (BLEEP) ME NOW!"

**Percy's House**

Percy sat on his couch, browsing through the channel guide. He was all cuddled up in a cool blanket with a bowl of popcorn on the desk in front of him. He was so pissed off when he heard a knock at his door. Percy groaned with his mouth full of popcorn and rolled his eyes. He got off of his coach and walked up to the door, opening it angrily.

"What do you—"

Percy never finished the sentence. He was pulled from his house and stuffed into a black garbage bag with little holes poked into it for breathing.

"Hey, who is this? Who do you think you are? I'll get my Waffle Ninja Gangsta on you and we can get it poppin'," Percy yelled from inside of the bag.

"Shut up, slime ball. I don't care what Zeus says, you are gonna face the wrath of Ares," the man, holding the bag said.

"Ares? YOU LITTLE BITCH! POSEIDON IS GONNA FUCK YOUR STUPID LITTLE FACE UP! YOU BETTER LET ME GO!" Percy yelled.

"SHUT UP, MOTHA FUCKA! YOU WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW I HAVE A PERSON INSIDE OF HERE?"

"YES, SO THE COPS CAN ARREST YOU, YOU IDIOTIC IDIOT!"

**The Woods**

Ares set down the garbage bag with the fuming Percy still inside of it. Ares knelt down and untied the bag. Percy jumped out and punched him hard. Ares stumbled back and fell onto the ground. Percy was about to run away but Ares, with the speed of Hermes, caught his arm and pushed him onto the ground. Ares towered over him.

"Well, well, well…we meet again, son of Poseidon," Ares said menacingly.

"Leave me alone, Ares, I'm not going to fight you," Percy said angrily, pulling himself up from the ground.

"What's the matter, you scared cause you don't have Daddy to protect you?" Ares teased, laughing. But none of this was funny to Percy.

"Fuck you!" Percy yelled in his face. He was trying so hard to contain his anger but he knew the war god's presence was making him behave this way.

"Don't contain your anger, Percy. Let it out. Hit me! See where you end up!" Ares pulled out his sword. Percy placed his hand to his pocket, his fingers touching Riptide. Ares aimed for Percy's chest with his sword but Percy sidestepped and blocked his thrust. Ares kept thrusting but Percy continued blocking. Ares could see his strategy: block his thrusts to get him tired. Well, that wasn't going to work. Ares moved as quick as lightning and aimed for Percy's ankle, the same place Percy injured him years ago on the beach, but Percy was quicker and blocked him.

"What the Hades, man? Stop fighting like a pussy!" Ares yelled in frustration which gave Percy the right opportunity to stab him in the thigh. Ares growled.

"You little!" Ares grumbled. He was about to move forward but he couldn't, the pain in his thigh was too intense. Damn, Jackson had gotten better at swordsmanship. He'd been practicing the day of the meeting on Olympus no doubt. For an ADHD demigod, he sure was prepared. Percy then used the water from the lake to make icicles and he used those stupid ass things to impale Ares's arm.

"UGHH! THAT REALLY, REALLY HURT!" Ares yelled out. Ares was about to snap when Zeus appeared in a brilliant white flash. He looked pretty pissed off and Ares realized he was now in _deep _shit.

"ARES, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU TO MAKE NICE WITH PERCY AND YOU DO THIS?" Zeus yelled, menacingly. Percy failed to stifle his laughter as Ares was pulled out of the forest by his ear. Oh! This was definitely a Kodak moment. So Percy pulled out his Kodak video camera and filmed Zeus yelling at Ares and Ares crying like a baby as Zeus spanked him. Yep. Zeus spanked him.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN A GOOD LESSON IN DESCIPLINE!" Zeus yelled as he spanked Ares.

"I'LL BE BACK, JACKSON! I'LL GET YOU KILLED!" Ares yelled in between sobs.

**Later on Olympus**

Athena, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Apollo, and Artemis sat around Hermes in the throne room, watching an internet video on his laptop. They were laughing hysterically at the video. That's when Ares walked in, rubbing his butt. The laughter died down to small occasional giggles.

"What's going on?" Ares asked, making his way over to them.

"Um, nothing. Don't worry about it," Aphrodite lied. Suddenly, Apollo burst out laughing and the other gods followed.

"Is that ass of yours doing okay, Ares?" Apollo asked.

"WHAT?" Ares yelled. He grabbed the laptop away from Hermes and looked at the screen. He stared at shock at the video that they were playing. It was titled "WANNABE BADASS GETS HIS ASS WHOOPED BY HIS DAD." It had gotten a million views already. And it had 3,000 likes and 10 dislikes. It had about 600 comments. And the video was posted by none other than Percy Jackson whose screenname happened to be PercyJacksonRules445.

"Don't mess with my son, Ares, unless you want _this _to happen again," Poseidon warned, laughing.

"Yeah, that's what you get for messing with my Waffle Ninja Gangster," Hermes laughed.

"Wow, all this time I thought you were tough," Aphrodite said, "But now I just think you're a pussy."

"He _is _a pussy and he deserved that whooping," Hera said, scolding Ares.

"MOM!" Ares yelled. The Olympians started to laugh again. Ares dropped to his knees, angrily.

"I'LL GET YOU JACKSON! I DON'T CARE WHAT POSEIDON DOES! I'LL GET !"

**Yep, Ares **_**still **_**hates Percy. Hope you liked the chappie! :) **


	8. CATFIGHT!

**It's Hera this chapter. This chapter is a bit dramatic…so brace yourself. Hope you like it. :) **

_Annabeth_

Annabeth was walking through the park. Her curly blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and styled like Taylor Swift's (courtesy of Rachel Dare). Her eyes were covered by pink sunglasses and she was wearing a pink off-the-shoulder shirt **(AN: I LOVE Off-The-Shoulder shirts, they're SOOO cute!)**, short shorts, and converse. She wasn't trying to attract attention to herself. She was going to see Percy; she _had _to look cute.

Annabeth lost hope of Percy being in the park but then she spotted a guy with messy black hair and piercingly beautiful sea-green eyes. It was Percy. Though, he wasn't looking at her. He was typing away on a laptop. Annabeth decided to surprise him.

She sneaked up to him and wrapped her eyes around his eyes.

"Guess who it is?" Annabeth asked.

"Wise Girl, I know it's you," Percy said, taking her arms off of his eyes.

"Geez, how?" Annabeth asked, laughing.

"I have my ways."

"You have aggravating ways." Percy rolled his eyes at her. He invited her to sit next to him on the bench. Percy couldn't lie: it was good seeing her again.

"Gosh, why do you look so cute today?" Percy asked. He could imagine Badass Aphrodite squealing from Olympus at his comment. Annabeth blushed.

"I don't know…maybe I'm trying to attract a new boyfriend," she said, playfully.

"What? I'm not good enough for you now that you're all super hot?" he asked, giggling. She blushed again.

"You're an idiot, Seaweed Brain…but you're my idiot." Percy wrapped his arms around her. They kissed. Then, they kissed again. And again. And again. Soon, it was nonstop kissing. Then, someone came and interrupted it.

"Excuse me," a female voice said behind him. Percy pulled away from Annabeth and she frowned. Who did this girl think she was?

"I mean to be perfectly rude when I say this: may I _help _you?" Percy asked, sounding annoyed.

"You will watch your tone when you speak to me, young man," the female said, sounding like Sally, although Sally never sounded that strict. Percy looked up at the female. The woman was attractive and she looked like an average mother. She had dark brown hair that was cut-short and emerald green eyes. Percy knew immediately by the way that Annabeth was glaring was that the woman who had interrupted them was Queen Hera.

"Queen Hera," they said at the same time; except for that Percy's tone was calm while Annabeth's sounded like she was trying not to scream out in anger.

"Hello, Percy Jackson. _Annabeth Chase_," Hera greeted. Annabeth glared at her in response.

"We were kind of doing—" Percy started.

"What the Hades do you want?" Annabeth yelled, angrily.

"You will watch your tone as well, young lady," Hera scolded her.

"You're not my mother, you bitter queen," Annabeth snapped.

"Annabeth. Please shut up," Percy warned, giving her an "I thought you were more mature than that" look. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned away from Hera.

"I am here to spend a day with you," Hera said, as if that weren't completely obvious. This of course gave Annabeth a chance to take control.

"No, really?" Annabeth asked, feigning surprise. But Hera didn't seem to get the factor of sarcasm.

"Really," she answered. Annabeth facepalmed.

"_Idiot_, I meant to be—"

"Annabeth, watch yourself," Percy scolded.

"You should listen to your boyfriend…it could save your pathetic mortal life," Hera snapped. Annabeth got up, pulled out her knife, and stuck in Hera's face.

"You know nothing about my life," she said and then she spit in Hera's face. Percy grimaced. Annabeth was _so _going to get incinerated.

"You…you…how dare you…I'll destroy you! I'm a goddess!" Hera screeched. Percy got in between them.

"Please, don't fight," Percy pleaded.

"Oh, we _will _fight," Annabeth said, pushing him out of her way. Her fatal flaw was hubris: deadly pride. And Percy was sure now that it was going to get...well…fatal. Then again, Annabeth was a great warrior and Hera probably only fought with peacocks.

"Bring it on, Chase!" Hera sounded fierce. She pulled out a bunch of peacock feathers. Percy contained his laughter. Hera planned on beating Annabeth with peacock feathers?

"I'll destroy _you_," Annabeth yelled, lunging for Hera. The goddess dodged her and Annabeth fell to the ground. Hera snickered and stuck her tongue out of her; which Percy thought was _really _immature for a queen goddess.

"Not with those moves," Hera teased. Annabeth growled. She lunged again, except this time she was blocked…by Hera's peacock feathers. Annabeth fell down again and rubbed her cheek. Did those things actually hurt?

"You're a coward, Hera. If you want a fair fight put down those stupid feathers and use a sword," Annabeth said. Hera rolled her eyes at her.

"Trash talk won't work on me, demigod," Hera snapped.

"Fine, I'll just have to take you out the nasty way. Percy, give me your sword!" Annabeth ordered. Percy looked worried when she said that.

"Um…but…Riptide probably won't work on Hera," Percy said, tracing his fingers across the pen.

"Now!" Annabeth barked. Percy flinched and tossed her the pen, though he looked upset about it. Annabeth uncapped the pen and it transformed into a celestial bronze sword. For a second Hera tensed when seeing Riptide in full version but she returned to looking cocky and proud just as quick. Annabeth lunged for Hera with Riptide…and this time she didn't miss. The sword stabbed Hera in the leg. The goddess fell backward on the ground. She winced in pain. Annabeth stood over her.

Hera growled, angrily. She was fuming now. She lunged for Annabeth, pushing her hard down on the grass. Annabeth hit her head…hard. Percy looked worried but he didn't step in. Annabeth didn't need Percy to fight her battles for her. And since this was Queen Hera Percy figured Annabeth thought she needed to stand her ground.

"You bitter peacock-brained freak!" Annabeth yelled at Hera. Hera got on top of Annabeth and started punching her. Percy _really _wanted to step in but he decided not to. Annabeth could take the punches. Finally, Annabeth managed to push Hera off. Now, it was Annabeth's turn to start punching. Hera couldn't take the punches that much and soon her beautiful motherly face was bloody. Annabeth still didn't stop. She kept punching and she added some kicks. Percy knew this was going _way _too far…if Hera faded…Annabeth would be punished severely.

Percy ran towards Annabeth and pulled her away from Hera. He had to hold her back.

"You idiot!" Hera yelled at Percy. "Why didn't you step in earlier?"

"Hey, who do you think you're talking to? I tried to save your stupid ass! You deserve that beating for challenging my girlfriend," Percy yelled back, still holding Annabeth.

Suddenly, thunder boomed in the sky and lightning flashed. It began to rain. Zeus flew down from Olympus, looking extremely angry. Percy cowered so much he forgot to bow and so did Annabeth. This could _not _be good.

"Annabeth Chase," Zeus said, menacingly, "You _will _be punished for this."

**Oh know? What's going to happen to Annabeth? Stick around for another chapter! :) **


	9. SAY WHAT?

**Oh no! What's going to happen to everyone's favorite Daughter of Athena? Read this chappie to find out! :)**

Annabeth, Percy, and Zeus all rode together to Olympus in his chariot. The whole ride Annabeth was biting her finger nails and sweating a little. Percy wanted to reassure her that everything was going to be okay. The gods weren't going to destroy her. But even _he _seemed to be a little unsure of that himself. Percy also a little protective. He wasn't going to let Annabeth get destroyed. He didn't care if every single god hated him. He was going to give them a piece of his mind if they decided on killing Annabeth.

After the unusually long ride, the three people finally arrived at the glorious Mount Olympus. It was beautiful and lovely but right then it seemed creepy and frightening.

"Get out," Zeus ordered. Annabeth and Percy nodded. They both got out of the chariot and followed Zeus to where he was leading them.

"It'll be okay," Percy whispered to Annabeth, trying to keep his confident.

"No, it won't! I'll be killed!" Annabeth yelled out loud. Zeus, of course, heard her.

"Shut up, you're both giving me a headache!" Zeus commanded. He seemed more menacing than usual.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, Lord Zeus," Annabeth said, sounding like she was about to cry.

"You'll be sorrier soon." Annabeth's eyes got misty. The three finally reached their destination. The Olympus Court Room. Percy rolled his eyes. _Court_, he thought, _Really? Poseidon was right, Zeus _would _do well as the God of Theatre_.

The three stepped into the court room. Sure enough, all of the gods were there. Hades was watching 1000 Ways to Die _again_, Apollo looked serious, which was strange, Artemis was looking at Annabeth and Percy with worry in her eyes along with Hestia and Athena and Aphrodite, Ares was rubbing his butt, Hephaestus was building some thing-a-mo-bob, Dionysus looked like he could really care less, Poseidon looked about ready for anything, Hermes was trying to ignore Demeter as she gave him a lecture about the importance of fruits and vegetable, and Hera was glaring at Annabeth.

Zeus sat down in a chair, facing all of the Olympians. Annabeth and Percy sat down as well, only they were sitting cross-legged on the floor and they were facing Zeus.

"Annabeth Chase, you have done something unacceptable to the point of it almost being acceptable," Zeus said. Annabeth and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell does that mean?" Aphrodite asked. Athena rolled her eyes.

"My dear Aphrodite, it simply means that…it means that…it's like a…OH, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT MEANS!"Athena replied. All of the Olympians gasped. Athena didn't know what something meant. Man, this was going to be serious.

"Never mind what it means, the point is she did something bad and she should be punished!" Hera cried. Annabeth normally would've had a sassy remark to say to Hera but she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Now, hold on, hold on," Athena said, trying to take control, "Is it really logical to punish my daughter for something _Hera _started?" Hera glared at Athena.

"You're only saying that because you're her mother and she's your favorite child! If it were someone else you would be _screaming _for them to be punished," Hera snapped.

"Not true! I'm pointing out the truth!"

"You're pointing out bullshit, that's what you're pointing out!"

"BEYOTCH, YOU WANNA GET IT POPPIN'?" Ares straightened in his throne, enthusiastic.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Ares yelled.

"SILENCE! Athena, I'm sure my wife does not wish to 'get it poppin' so please sit down," Zeus said. Athena looked angry but decided to do what Zeus said. He hated getting disobeyed. Ares pouted and slumped down in his seat. Zeus began talking again.

"Annabeth Chase, I don't care who started the fight. You _will _be punished for—"

Percy stood up. His eyes looked fierce and angry.

"NO, SHE WON'T!" he yelled. The Olympians gasped but Percy continued. "I WON'T LET YOU DO IT! ANNABETH IS A GREAT PERSON AND…AND…AND…AND I _LOVE _HER! SO IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER, I'LL SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" The Olympians gasped once again. Poseidon and Athena smiled. Then, Aphrodite started beaming like crazy.

"AWWW, he's willing to fight for her. He just admitted he loved her. And he said he'd slice you to pieces if you did anything to her. This is _too _cute," she cooed.

"SHUT UP, APHRODITE! JUST PLEASE, _SHUT _UP FOR ONCE! YOU'RE SO ANNOYING WITH YOUR STUPID LOVE TALK. WELL, GUESS WHAT, BITCH? NOT EVERYONE IS HAPPY. YOU'RE THE _WORST _GODDESS EVER…NOT TO MENTION THE WEAKEST! YOU'RE THE STUPIDEST GODDESS EVER, YOU DUMB HOEBAG! YOUR CHILDREN ARE THE _WORST _DEMIGODS EVER BORN. SO JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO TARTURAS!" Hera yelled at Aphrodite. The goddess of love's eyes got misty. And she began to cry. Once again, the Olympians gasped. Aphrodite buried her face in her hands and ran out of the room. The gods glared at Hera.

"_Why _did you do that?" Hermes asked. Hera rolled her eyes at him in response. Zeus looked _beyond _angry now. His face got red.

"PERCY JACKSON, YOU…WILL…DIE!" Zeus barked. Ares started cheering and clapping.

Zeus rose to the tallest height he could rise to and something shimmered in his hand. For a moment Percy thought it was a lightning bolt. But the sparks and shimmering dissipated and it appeared to be…a paint ball gun? Zeus activated his paint ball gun and started shooting Annabeth and Percy. Surprisingly, enough the paint ball gun didn't hurt them. It just messed their clothes up. The Olympians, Percy, and Annabeth all stared at the king of the gods in surprise. Zeus almost _fainted _with laughter.

"HAHAHAHA, IT WAS ALL A _JOKE_, YOU IDIOTS!" he said in between laughs. A horrible realization came to Percy. He turned red with embarrassment. He'd just _admitted _that he loved Annabeth for no apparent reason. Apparently, Annabeth realized it too because she looked at Percy with shock. The Olympians' looks of shock turned into looks of anger. They all crowded up in a circle, discussing something. Then they broke apart and began to attack Zeus.

Percy and Annabeth smiled at each other.

"Let's get out of here," Percy suggested.

"Let's," Annabeth agreed.

**Yep, it was all Zeus's way of spending a day with Percy. Don't you just love that I didn't make you wait long for this chapter? :D**


	10. The Cheesy and Perverted Chapter

**So, guys here's the next chapter. It is the **_**final **_**chapter of the story. And it's VERY cheesy so feel free to skip over it. :)**

"No, Zeus! I won't!" Hades yelled at his brother from his throne. Zeus frowned and crossed his arms.

"Nor will I," Demeter said. Zeus frowned harder.

"_I'm _the king so yes you will!" Zeus snapped. He moved his head like a sassy black girl **(AN: I'm black, so this is not meant to be offensive)**.

"Oh no he didn't!" Demeter yelled. 

"I'm not spending a day with him. You can force me to be the God of the Underworld but you _can't _pay me enough money to spend a day with _that _brat," Hades said, angrily.

"Hey, he saved us!" Demeter protested.

"He's a menace!" Hades retorted.

"He eats lots of cereal unlike _you_!"

"Cereal is stupid!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"BITCH, YOU WANNA GET IT POPPIN'?"

"Bring it on, bastard!"

Demeter pounced on Hades and the two immortals began to fight. Demeter was a pretty decent fighter but Hades was way better. They were destroying each other on the floor. Zeus sighed and facepalmed.

_Percy_

Percy and Annabeth decided to spend the day at some fancy hotel. Percy tricked the mortal manager into thinking they had a room together. They both were bored in the hotel so Annabeth decided on reading some books while Percy went out on the balcony.

Percy was on the balcony marveling at nature. When you're a demigod it's really valuable to get a moment of peace. It was nearing sunset when Annabeth came out to join him. **(AN: Ready for some mushy romance) **

"Hey," Annabeth greeted him, tracing his neck.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH, GET AWAY FROM—oh, it's just you. Annabeth, you know I'm ticklish," Percy replied.

"Ugh, this is going to be awful," Annabeth said. She facepalmed.

"You sure about that, Wise Girl?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"The 'I love her' thing." Percy turned red. He was considering jumping off of the balcony right then and there but something held him back. He knew he had to tell her how he felt. It was time.

"Maybe…I guess," Percy answered. Annabeth frowned.

"That's not an answer," Annabeth snapped.

"So? What do you care? It's not your business!"

"Well, considering that it has to do with love and it's about me I'd say it is my business, Seaweed Brain."

"You're irritating!"

"You're insufferable!"

"You're impossible!"

"You're dumb!"

"I thought we were using insults that started with 'I'."

"Just shut up!"

Annabeth and Percy stood in silence, looking at the sky ahead of them. Percy was uncomfortable. She was _so _close to his body he could feel the head emanating from it.

"Uh, Annabeth," Percy started, breaking the silence.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked, sounding bitter.

"I guess I _do _love you," Percy replied.

"What?"

"I said it: I, Percy Jackson, love Annabeth Chase!"

"I'll say it, too: I, Annabeth Chase, love Percy Jackson!" The two demigods' lips met each other. Yep, they were kissing on a balcony in front of the sunset. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck and Percy held her waist. It was a true Aphrodite moment. Needless to say, Annabeth definitely felt like she was a princess in a fairytale love story.

"Aww, this is definitely a Kodak moment!" a male voice behind them cooed. "You guys had better invite me to your wedding." The two lovers turned around in shock. Standing behind them was Poseidon, the god of the seas himself. Percy let go of Annabeth. She frowned at the absence of his touch.

"Uh, Dad, we're kind of doing something right now," Percy stated. Annabeth bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you, Lord Poseidon," Annabeth said to him. Percy rolled his eyes. Annabeth always had to be the professional one.

"So, I finally get to talk to you. Nice to meet you, Annabeth," Poseidon replied, smiling at her. Percy could _feel _the tension in the room.

"Soooo…you guys love each other?" Poseidon asked.

"Love? Oh that was just…we were practicing a play," Percy lied.

"Oh yeah? What's the name?" Poseidon challenged. Percy didn't answer and Poseidon smiled at his victory.

"Uh…Lord Poseidon, this is really uncomfortable," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Dad. Could you come back later," Percy asked.

"Oh yeah, I was going to ask you if you wanted to watch this porno with me," Poseidon answered. Percy's eyes widened with excitement.

"Porno? I'm totally up for it!" Percy exclaimed. Poseidon and Percy ran to the living room. Percy popped in the DVD and they sat back and relaxed with a bowl of popcorn. Annabeth facepalmed. The romantic moment was ruined. Then again...a porno.

Annabeth walked into the living. Percy and Poseidon were staring at the two good-looking people having anal. Percy then noticed Annabeth.

"What is it, Annabeth?" Percy asked, worried she'd chew him and Poseidon out for being perverted. That's when the Daughter of Athena said something that shocked them all.

"Can I watch?"

**The End. Sorry to bring the story to a close so soon but I have another humorous story for you all, my wonderful readers. But for now, goodbye! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**


End file.
